Fifty Shades of BAB
by ChristinanaAndLeddie
Summary: When Anas' past comes back to haunt her...a certain copper haired, gray eyed beauty comes to the rescue, but does Ana want his help?
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of B.A.B

_How did I get myself into this shit, again? _ I promised myself to never slip like this again to bring me back to this sweetly-horrific place. This place is my sanctuary, my happiness, yet it will tear me down limb from limb.

_Persephone_

_Why am I back at this club?_ I started thinking about _HIM _tonight and found myself very depressed, but that isn't the worst part. The worst part is that I needed to take my anger out on someone. I tried boxing like usual, but I knew I need release.

Now here I am standing at the bar in a BDSM club looking for a new submissive to take my anger out on. I look around the club and see the people that are always here and then I see a couple of new faces. Then I seen the eyes I never thought I would see again.

Those green sickening eyes that used to look at me with so much anger and lust while looking at my scared helpless body shake while he tortured me.

_Stephen-FUCKING-Morton_

He spots me and starts walking toward me.

"Well, well, well look who has finally joined the club where she belongs. Hello Pet."

I barely batted an eyelash because I am not that scared little girl anymore "Hello Bastard. I didn't know that they let rats in this club but looky here, I must be a miracle!"

"Oh Ana, you were always a joker even as a little girl. But, I thought that the punishments you got for speaking that way would have straightened that out. I miss our sessions. Do you miss our sessions, my darling girl?"

"Is that what you have tricked yourself into believing that I actually wanted the punishments and the sex because you fucking raped me and practically got away with it."

Stephen put his hand on my arm and all I saw was red. I punched in his jaw with a satisfying crack and preceded the jump on him and land multiple blows to his face and body until I felt somebody pull me off of him. I looked up into those familiar grey eyes.

_Christian-F'in-Grey_

**Can this night get any worse?**

**A/N-**

**Please review and let me know if i should continue...**

**p.s The list that I posted yesterday was an experiment...Some of the writers on FF said you guys could be brutal with the reviews and knew that would get some response but I was trying to see if I could handle it, I think I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades of BAB

"Get your damn hands off of me, Grey!"

Christian was still holding my shoulders and I was two seconds from punching him too.

"I am going to sue you Bitch. You fucking broke my damn jaw you fucking whore," yelled Stephen from the ground.

I wish he would try to sue me after all the shit he did to me and my family. I will kill him.

"Anastasia, Calm the fuck down NOW! You are in the middle of a BDSM club making a scene and not a very good one at that," Christian whispered-yelled.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_EXPLOSION!_

"Dammit Grey! Get the fuck off of ME! I have had enough of this shit! I AM ANASTASIA GREY! I will be treated with respect. First of all, There is a fucking CHILD MOLESTER in this club and more than likely with a under aged sub, but everyone makes me out to be the bad person here. Second, Stephan if you think you are going to sue me, then you are sadly mistaken. I have enough info to ruin you asshole. Finally, LUKE SAWYER do you want to try to explain how these two men made it pass the entrance without me being notified!?" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me. Luke looked like he was scared shitless. He knew I was going to tear him a new one for this shit. I AM LIVID. No one in here understands that I have through so much with Christian and Stephan in this last year.

"Luke Get the damn car, ready." I turned to Stephan and reached in my wallet and threw my card at him. "Here you go asshole. Call my assistant Monday and we can set up a meeting with our lawyers to talk about this 'Law Suit'".

On that note I walked out of the club. I was getting ready to climb in the SUV, but then I heard someone yell "ANASTASIA! We have to talk about this at some point. You can't keep avoiding me."

I turned to Christian and said in a very calm voice "That sometime will not be tonight. Do you want to know why? Because I am tired, Christian. I will call you tomorrow and we can set up lunch. I love you, darling. Goodnight, TTYL."

I climbed into the SUV, and Sawyer begins to drive to Escala.

**A/N- **

**So sorry about the long wait. The next chapter will explain the Ana and Christian relationship. Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the short chapter. And yes Christian and Ana are married**


	3. Chapter 3

Fifty Shades of BAB

I close my eyes while sitting in the back seat and reminisce on my relationship with Christian.

It had all started when Christian and I had made it home from the movies. He was kissing my neck as we walked into Escala. We had made it into the living room when I had saw Leila on her knees with her eyes down submissively. Her eyes were casted down and she looked dirty. Her hair was black with dirt and her pale skin didn't look so pale anymore. Christian gasped and rushed to her side. He called Taylor and Flynn and had her admitted into the mental hospital to get her some help. He ignored me for the rest of the night while dealing with Leila.

The next morning I went to see him in his home office and he wasn't there. I asked Gail where he went and she said he went to go check on Leila at the hospital. I had just shrugged and left to get ready for work. As the months passed on Christian and I began to withdraw from each other. He had begun to go see Leila more and more often. Then our anniversary came and he left me to go see Leila because Flynn told him that she was making "ample progress". I was fed up, I packed my stuff and found another apartment in Escala for security purposes and told Christian when he was ready to take care of his wife and make me priority to come talk to me.

It has been 6 months since that day and he just started making contact with me a couple of weeks ago. I have been avoiding him for a damn good reason. He should have started contacting the minute after I left but he didn't. I think the reason he started contacting me was because I met some petite brunette riding up to the penthouse in the elevator two weeks ago. Today I began to think about the shit he put me through and figured if he could have a sub then so can I.

I feel a breeze on my right side and look to release Luke and I had made it to Escala. I climb out the car and go to the elevator. I yawn as I am riding up and I know that will sleep well tonight.

**A/N- **

**The next chapter will explain how they met and how Ana got involved with BDSM. Stay with me a little longer and I promise all confusion will be cleared up next chapter.**


End file.
